Generation X Season 1
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: From the capture of the X-Men to an alien parasite invasion, the children of the X-Men must defend the world.
1. New Heroes Part 1

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 1: New Heroes Part 1

(It opens with a 9 year old Marie in her bed coughing. Ben's there to keep her company.)

Ben: You've been sick a lot lately.  
Marie: Granddad was too when he was my age.  
Ben: Ooh! Ironic.  
Marie: Yeah, it kinda is.

(Jim and Rogue come in.)

Jim: How are ya Half-Pint?  
Marie: Better Daddy.  
Rogue: Of course you are. You always pull through, Baby Girl.  
Marie: Thanks Mama.  
Jim: Hey Ben, thanks for staying by Marie.  
Ben: No problem.

(A small commotion comes from downstairs.)

Jim: What is that?  
Rogue: We better go check.

(As they leave, the commotion becomes louder, and several blasts are heard. Marie clutches her hands and gets out of bed.)

Ben: Marie what are you doing?  
Marie: I've gotta make sure Mama and Daddy are alright.

(Marie comes out to see several robotic creatures holding all the X-Men, except a bloody Wolverine and a decapitated Deathstrike, unconscious.)

Marie: Mama! Daddy! Gran! Granddad!  
Ben: Dad!  
Robot: Preparing to capture Mutant X102. Codename: Wolverine.

(Marie begins itching her knuckles as pink electricity begins to spark from where she's itching. Suddenly, she grunts in pain as three metal claws extend from her knuckles. Starring at them, she lunges at the robot preparing to attack Wolverine, and she guts it with her claws, and when another one comes forward, she swings her claws out, and three pink blades of energy sever the robot's head. By the time she turns to the others, they've left with the rest of the X-Men.)

Marie: Mama. Daddy.  
Wolverine: Easy kid. We'll find them. I promise.

(Cut to a series of headlines. "X-Men captured; Xavier Institutes all over the United States ransacked!" "Baxter Building Blown Sky High!" "Freedom Force Vanishes!" "Anti-Mutant Lynches Increase!" "President Fielder Grants Amnesty to Mutant Refugees!" "Where Are the Heroes Now?!" Cut to two years after the attack on the mansion. Several Anti-Mutant Lynchers are about to attack a young Mutant when a pink blade of energy cuts the ropes holding him, and he runs away at a speed only slightly slower than Quicksilver's.)

Lyncher 1: Who did that?

(Wild Thing appears with three claws extended on her right hand, and three pink psi-blades in her left hand. She looks the same as when she was nine, except a few inches taller, and she's in an X-Men uniform that looks like her fathers, except it's green where Liger's is gold.)

Wild Thing: That'd be me, big boy.

(The lynchers run over to her, but most of them are webbed up by an eleven year old boy in red spandex, with a mask over his head, and a blue sleeveless hoodie that has a large black spider on it.)

Scarlet Spider: Hey, now that's not a fair fight!

(As one of the lynchers is about to shoot Scarlet Spider, a twelve year old girl appears with a more elaborate version of Spider-Man's outfit, and she webs up the man.)

Spider-Girl: Hey, you really shouldn't play with guns.

(As Wild Thing claws through several lynchers, one is about to sneak up behind her with a baseball bat when a nine year old boy wearing a trench coat, and an X-Men outfit grabs it and pulls it out of his hand.)

Gambler: Now that aint nice. (He pulls out a Yu-Gi-Oh! deck and pulls out one of the cards so that the lyncher can't see it.) Guess what card I'm holding Mon frère.  
Lyncher: Um... Exodia?  
Gambler: Wrong!

(His eyes glow pink, and he throws a "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" card. It glows the same color as his eyes, and blows up in front of the lyncher, he's thrown into a wall. As another guy's about to clobber Gambler with an iron pole, it flies out of his hand and smacks him on his backside, and it sends him right next to his buddy. Then a nine year old girl comes out in a shrunken down version of Jean's original outfit.)

Gambler: Merci Cherri.  
Marvel Girl: Thank you, John.

(As the lyncher's are about to drive off in their cars, one is ripped in half!)

Spider-Girl: Psi-Lord, do you actually like showing off in front of me, or is it just a big coincidence?  
Psi-Lord: Can I go with undecided?

(The other car is about to leave sight when a blonde girl of about thirteen appears wielding a large sword.)

Toruun: The time is ripe for thee to pay for thy crimes!  
Lynchers: Huh?  
Toruun: I'm gonna wreck your car so that you're caught by the police.  
Lynchers: Oh, why didn't you say so?

(As they're talking, Toruun cuts the front of the car in half so that the engine is easily bisected. She then easily pushes the car to where Scarlet Spider and Spider-Girl have webbed up the other lynchers.)

Wild Thing: Is that all of them?  
Scarlet Spider: Nope, the head honcho is running off.

(A thirteen year old boy with red hair, and a slim muscular build, and holding a scaled down version of Captain America's shield, appears. He throws the shield, and it trips up the lead lyncher as Spider-Girl pulls him back with her web.)

Lieutenant America: Now we're done.

(As the police take the lynchers away, Logan rides up on his bike.)

Logan: Hello.  
Wild Thing (nervously): Oh! Granddad! How are ya?  
Logan: Well Ben and May's mother nearly yelled my ear off when we saw the report on the news.  
Scarlet Spider & Spider-Girl: Oh, man!

(Cut to a rebuilt mansion as the gang goes back there. Mary Jane runs up, and hugs May and Ben, and then yells at them.)

Mary Jane: Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Beds empty! No note! Costumes gone! You could have died!  
Ben: Actually, those lynchers' barks were worse than their bites.  
Mary Jane: Don't interrupt me, young man!  
Ben: Yes Mom!  
Marie: I can't believe this; the children of Spider-Man are scared of their mother.  
Mary Jane: Hey, you're just lucky your... Um...  
Marie: What?! (Tearing up, but trying to hold it back) That I haven't seen my parents in two years, and I have no idea if they're even still alive?!!  
Mary Jane: I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way.

(Suddenly, Logan's cell phone rings.)

Logan: Hello?  
Fury: Logan, we've finally got a lead on what happened that night.  
Logan: What?  
Fury: Ultron.  
Logan: That's impossible.  
Fury: We're sending in the only people we have who can help you.

(Cut to Wolverine standing there in his original outfit with the kids as Sabertooth and Deadpool come out.)

Wolverine: Oh great!  
Sabertooth: We're not exactly thrilled about this ourselves, but Fury promised us pardons if we helped.  
Deadpool: Yeah, baby! Just like old times!!  
Wolverine: Whatever. We've got a psycho robot to find.

To Be Continued.


	2. New Heroes Part 2

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 2: New Heroes Part 2

(It opens with Wolverine, Wild Thing, Marvel Girl, Gambler, Psi-Lord, Toruun, Lieutenant America, Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Girl getting ready to look for Ultron. )

Mary Jane: And where do you think you two are going?  
Spider-Girl: We're gonna save Dad.  
Scarlet Spider: Yeah!  
Wolverine: And no you can't come with us, Red! You have to look after the other squirts.

(At that moment, Kyle, the son of Kurt and Laura, Lana, the daughter of Lance and Kitty, and Brittany, the daughter of Bobby and Tabitha come out.)

Kyle: Bye Gramps!  
Wolverine: See you when we've found the others, Squirt.

(The 8 preteens, Wolverine, Sabertooth, and Deadpool walk into the Blackbird. Cut to an abandoned laboratory. Ultron is standing there next to a shadowed man in a purple outfit.)

Shadowed Man: Ultron, we rebuilt, and upgraded you to retrieve the X-Men, but for two years, you've failed to find Wolverine.  
Ultron: Mutant X102 will be found in the very near future Colonel.

(Cut to the Blackbird landing in the place where Captain America died. Wolverine, Sabertooth, and Wild Thing sniff around for a hint of Ultron.)

Wild Thing: Okay, it should be similar to what those robo-weirdoes smelled like, and I've got nothing.  
Wolverine: Me neither. Sabertooth?  
Sabertooth: Nothing.

(Marvel Girl puts her fingers to her head and focuses on the image of one of the robots that attacked the mansion as Psi-Lord does the same. Suddenly, Ultron appears almost out of nowhere.)

Wolverine: Alright Tin Man, where are the X-Men?!  
Ultron: Superhumans are not allowed access to that information.  
Wild Thing: Than we'll just pry it outta your shiny metal head!!

(Wild Thing charges at Ultron with her claws out, but Ultron blasts her several times with its wrist lasers.)

Scarlet Spider: Marie!!

(Scarlet Spider webs after him, but Ultron activates an energy pulse that throws him into a wall.)

Spider-Girl: Ben!! (She turns on Ultron.) That was my little brother you just attacked you freak!!

(She shoves him into a wall, and uses a power of her own to magnetically stick Ultron to the wall.)

Ultron: Situation altered: Re-strategizing.  
Spider-Girl: Huh?  
Ultron: Strength levels: Boosted to 75%.

(Ultron breaks his arm free and smashes Spider-Girl into the same wall Ben's in.)

Psi-Lord: May!

(Psi-Lord uses his abilities to levitate Ultron, but Ultron fires a concussion missile that knocks Psi-Lord unconscious.)

Marvel Girl: John?  
Gambler: On it, Mon Frère!

(Gambler grabs one of the cards from his Yu-Gi-Oh! deck, and several others follow that card as his eyes glow pink. As he does that, Marvel Girl causes a large abandoned truck to levitate to a point where it's right over Ultron.)

Marvel Girl: Good-bye!

(As Marvel Girl drops the truck, Gambler launches the cards so that they all travel to the truck, and blow the whole thing sky high.)

Gambler: Auyevoir!

(Suddenly, Ultron walks easily out of the blaze with the only damage being that he's slightly tarnished.)

Gambler: Oh, bloody hell.

(Ultron blasts them into the Blackbird.)

Toruun: For Thor, Odin, and Asgard!! (She attacks with her sword, but it just bangs against Ultron's shell and makes a clanging sound.) Oh, for the love of Odin! This is not good!

(Ultron punches her away. She remains conscious, but is badly winded.)

Lieutenant America: I've been hoping I'd fight you! This is for my father!!

(He throws his shield at Ultron, but Ultron smashes it with his foot.)

Lieutenant America: Uh-oh! Not good!

(Ultron's about to attack when Wolverine attacks Ultron. His claws can't put a dent in his armor, but it does keep him busy.)

Wolverine: Kids, get outta here!! We'll hold him off!!  
Wild Thing: But Granddad...!  
Sabertooth: You heard Wolverine, runts! Run!!!

(Sabertooth throws all of them into the Blackbird, and Deadpool closes the door before jumping out.)

Deadpool: I get the job done, and I'm gonna get the job done! You in Vic?!  
Sabertooth: For once I agree with ya!

(Deadpool and Sabertooth charge at Ultron before Ultron uses a special energy shield to trap all three of them inside of it.)

Ultron: Preparing for transportation.

(As Ultron teleports away with Wolverine, Sabertooth, and Deadpool, the kids look dejectedly at each other.)

Wild Thing: Now what?

(Cut to one of the last SHIELD hellicariers using a tractor beam to pull the Blackbird up to it. Once they're inside they're greeted by a completely gray, and one armed Nick Fury.)

Fury: Hello soldiers. We were able to put a tracer in Sabertooth's hair. Once we pin-point where Ultron is based, we'll send you out to stop him.  
James: Why us, sir?  
Fury: Because you're the only ones with the abilities to stop him.  
Wild Thing: I don't know.  
Fury: Come with me.

(They go to a showcase room that shows several copies of the outfits worn by the X-Men, including Spidey, the FF, Freedom Force, Thor and Sif, and in the center, Captain America. James puts his hand on the Captain America display. Fury hands him a shield.)

James: What's this?  
Fury: Your father's last shield. We repaired it after his fight with Ultron.  
James: It's now or never. We're gonna find Ultron, and save our parents and friends!

(Toruun takes up her sword.)

Toruun: Today we'll meet our destinies!  
Ben: She means that in a good way, right?

(Everyone shrugs their shoulders.)

To Be Continued.


	3. New Heroes Part 3

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 3: New Heroes Part 3

(It opens with Wolverine waking up in a military base. The shadowed figure from before walks in.)

Shadowed man: Hello Wolverine.  
Wolverine: Wraith.  
Wraith: Nice to see you, and I'd like to introduce you to the ultimate Mutant Hunter. Ultron 2.0. I rebuilt him from what was left after Captain America's heroics.  
Wolverine: Where are the others?!!  
Wraith: Look around.

(Wolverine looks around to see everyone held in individually designed cells. Jim and Rogue have one to themselves along with Scott and Jean.)

Wolverine: What are you planning?  
Wraith: I can't tell you yet until I have your sweet little granddaughter and her friends.

(Wolverine's about to attack when gas comes in through the vents of his cage and he passes out. Cut to the hellicarier as Fury briefs the kids on what they have to do.)

Fury: After we drop you in, you'll have to disable Ultron, and free everyone.  
Wild Thing: Alright!! Let's kick some mechanical butt!!!

(Cut to the drop off as a Sentinel Flyer attacks the hellicarier.)

Scarlet Spider: Well this is bad!

(Toruun runs to the Flyer.)

Toruun: For Asgard!!!!

(She cuts the Flyer cleanly in half.)

Lieutenant America: Whoa!

(They jump down onto an outside complex as several robots appear. They look like scaled down Sentinels.)

Wild Thing: This is gonna be fun.

(She extends her claws. She then cuts down several of the drones. Scarlet Spider and Spider-Girl web another bunch of them up.)

Scarlet Spider: You know Ultron, you really need to think of some new henchmen.  
Spider-Girl: Yeah. Evil robots are SO two decades ago.

(Psi-Lord blasts away several robots.)

Psi-Lord: A fascinating advancement in Sentinel technology.  
Lieutenant America: Less talking, more fighting!!  
Toruun: Yea, thou must shut thy mouth while we vanquish these foul foes!!  
Gambler: What?  
Psi-Lord: She told me to shut up.

(As several of the drones are about to attack the others, Marvel Girl levitates them up and causes them to blow up, and she also causes almost all the others to fight themselves.)

Marvel Girl: And that's the easy way of kicking mechanical butt.

(The last drone is about to attack Marvel Girl when Gambler throws a card at the drone as his pupils glow pink.)

Gambler: Time for the fireworks Mon Frère!

(The drone is blown up, and everyone is preparing to enter. As they go inside, they meet several men in sentinel colored outfits.)

Psi-Lord: Now, I'm a pacifist by nature, so if you gentlemen would please surrender, we can avoid any bloodshed. (Several of the men pull guns on him.) They always choose the hard way.

(Psi-Lord causes the guns to fly from the hands and drops them on their heads.)

Spider-Girl: Nice.

(They make it to a control room and see on the monitors where several familiar faces are.)

Wild Thing: Those are our parents!  
Scarlet Spider: Based on the computer readouts, they're in the detention level. All we have to do is go straight down.  
Toruun: 'Tis no problem!

(Toruun slams her foot on the ground, and they fall down two levels, as Toruun's about to do it again, Ultron appears.)

Ultron: Superhuman variable cannot be permitted.  
Gambler: That's not fair! James don't even have any real powers.  
Lieutenant America: Now, remember the plan everyone!

(They all fight together, and are slowly gaining ground.)

Ultron: Danger level exceeding expectations. Strength levels boosted to 100%

(As Ultron is about to attack Scarlet Spider, Wild Thing uses her psi claws to cut off Ultron's arm.)

Scarlet Spider: Thanks.  
Wild Thing: Anytime Web-Head.  
Ultron: Danger level exceeding expectations. Strength levels at peek. Energy cells overloading.  
Psi-Lord: Maybe I'll put you out of your misery. Marvel Girl, hold him steady while I rearrange his body's molecules. (Ultron slowly turns to a silver color.) Wild Thing, now!!!  
Wild Thing: You're about to find out what happens when y'all mess with my family Tin Man!

(Wild Thing demolishes Ultron with her claws.)

Wraith (Loudspeaker): Well done. Why don't you all come down for a little surprise.

(They make it down cautiously, and find Wraith standing by the control panel for their families' cells.)

Wild Thing: Let them out right now ya fruit loop!!  
Wraith: I think not. I've worked too hard to give up now. Come one step near me, or do anything except breath, and I'll blow this whole complex to kingdom come.  
Wild Thing: Ah, crap!  
Rogue: Marie James Howlett!!

(Wild Thing turns around to see her parents. She smiles like she was still the nine year old girl.)

Wild Things: Mama!!!!

(She runs up and reaches through the Adamantium bars to hug her.)

Rogue: Later dear.  
Wild Thing: Hey, I've got a proposition for ya. If you let our parents go, we'll surrender peacefully.  
Wraith: No.  
Wild Thing: Alright then.

(Wild Thing slashes three psi-blades at Wraith as Marvel Girl paralyzes Wraith, he screams as his face is further damaged. He then falls onto the self destruct button, and the cell release button.)

Computer: Self-destruct in three minutes.  
Jim: Alright everyone! Hold on to Kurt!  
Kurt: Where to?  
Wild Thing: The hellicarier!!  
Wolverine: Good thinking, kid.

(Cut to the hellicarier, which is a few feet high in the air, just as the whole base blows up.)

Wolverine: It was Wraith.  
Deadpool: And he's definitely dead now. No one could have survived that!  
Wolverine: If anyone could have survived, it'd be that snake.  
Deadpool: Why must you harsh my joy? Why?  
Sabertooth: It's so dang easy.

(Cut to the mansion as Mary Jane runs up and hugs Peter, May, and Ben in turn, and she then gives a nice long kiss to Peter.)

Marie: Whoa, easy there Uncle Pete, or else you'll end up with another kid.  
Rogue: Ahem! Young lady, you can crack jokes tomorrow. There's still the matter of using foul language earlier today.  
Marie: Mama I'm eleven years old.  
Rogue: That's no excuse. Get your behind to the bathroom, Young lady.  
Marie: Yes Mama.

(Cut to Marie in the bathroom with a bar of soap in her mouth.)

Rogue: Now honey, before you take that out, I wanna tell you something. (She hugs her and kisses her on the cheek.) Thank you, Baby Girl.

(Marie smiles happily. Cut to the next morning as Logan is pulling on his outfit for a Danger Room session.)

Wolverine: Are you kids up for a little fun?  
Kids: Yeah!!!!

The End.


	4. Remembering Deathstrike

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 4: Remembering Deathstrike

(It opens with Jim, Rogue, and Marie getting ready for Yuriko's funeral.)

Marie: I can't believe Granny's gone.  
Jim: I actually saw it and I can't believe it.

(He shudders, and Rogue puts her hand on his shoulder. Cut to a memorial stone outside the mansion. Logan goes up to speak.)

Logan: I first met Yuriko during an air drop for World War II. We had a lot of fun together, and some hard times. I'm proud to have called her my wife.

(He walks away as a small tear falls down his face, that he quickly wipes away. Jim walks up.)

Jim: What to say about my mother? I have a lot of things I could say. She saved me from Wraith, and before that, she comforted me after I was put through things no child should go through. I was a little embarrassed by her, mostly when she'd talk to me like I was still four years old, but I loved her, (voice breaking) and I can't believe I've lost her again.

(He breaks down as Rogue helps him back to his seat and walks over to the podium herself.)

Rogue: Well, I can't say my mother-in-law liked me right off the bat because she didn't. (There's some weak laughter.) But she did warm up to me, particularly after I smashed Nos with a car to defend Jim. She was one of the nicest, strongest, and to be honest scariest women I ever knew, and I think we're all gonna miss her. Baby Girl, would you like to say something?

(Marie walks up.)

Marie: My granny was an amazing woman. She was kind, loyal, and could fight like my Granddad. (Tearing up) Sometimes, late at night, I still see her lyin' there in the mansion, and I can't help but shiver. (Voice breaking) I miss you, Granny. Um... Aunt Laura, do you mind taking it from here?  
Laura: Sure Half-Pint. (Laura walks up, and begins to tear up almost instantly.) Well, she was one of the two closest things to a mother I had. She comforted me when I was sad about Jim getting married, and when I returned to the X-Men after my brief stay with the Brotherhood, she accepted me, but first she smacked me on my behind for a few minutes. I'm gonna miss you a whole lot Mom. Good-bye.

(She walks back to her seat and begins crying. Cut to the end of the day as Marie walks over to her parents and hugs them hard.)

Marie: Please don't ever leave me again Mama, Daddy.  
Jim: We promise, Munchkin.

(Marie hugs her father again.)

Marie: Thank you.

The End.


	5. Darkdevil

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 5: Darkdevil

(It opens with Spider-Girl, Scarlet Spider, and Wild Thing looking for any Anti-Mutant attacks when they see what appears to be a green man in a black costume with a large 8 ball symbol on it appears to be robbing a bank.)

Wild Thing: Yeah! Action time!!

(The three of them attack the man, but he throws several eight balls at them. One let's off a smoke bomb that clouds Wild Thing's sense of smell and sight. The other's a flash bomb that disorients them all. The rest are explosives that throw the kids into a wall.)

Man: You should know better than to deal with Crazy Eight kitties!!  
Spider-Girl: Oh, hell! Not him!!  
Scarlet Spider: Try this on for size!!

(Scarlet Spider webs up his hand just as he's about to throw another eight ball. It goes off and knocks him into the bank, and knocks him out.)

Wild Thing: Great! We did real good!  
Man: Ha!!

(They look up to see a man in a Daredevil outfit with blue skin. He has extremely pointed teeth, almost vampire like, and his voice has a slight echo to it.)

Wild Thing: Who the hell are you?  
Darkdevil: Oh, very clever. Is that my cue to spout off my origin? (Wild Thing charges at him and tries to impale him with her claws, but Darkdevil evades easily.) You only won tonight because you caught Crazy Eight off guard. Your little tricks worked on Wraith, but you'll have to get stronger to deal with these new breeds of supervillains! (Wild Thing tries her Psi-Blades, but Darkdevil easily deflects them.) Nice try, but no cigar. (Scarlet Spider tries webbing Darkdevil up, but he teleports away and smashes Scarlet Spider with his knee. He's holding his stomach painfully as Spider-Girl tries to fight Darkdevil. She does relatively better, but Darkdevil beat her into the others with his pole.) You three need more training with your friends, but if you want to show me what you can do, meet me here tomorrow. My name is Darkdevil.

(Cut to the following night. A man in an all black outfit with a trench coat arrives. He doesn't even have eye or mouth holes.)

Masked Man: Alright, let's move this stuff.  
Scarlet Spider: Hold it right there!!

(Scarlet Spider, Spider-Girl, and Wild Thing knock everyone out. Scarlet Spider tries to web up the masked man but he teleports behind Scarlet Spider.)

Masked Man: You'll have to do better than that to handle Mr. Nobody!  
Wild Thing: Guys I have an idea!!

(Wild Thing throws her Psi Blades at Mr. Nobody, and as he disappears, Spider-Girl and Scarlet Spider use their combined Spider Senses to double kick Mr. Nobody.)

Mr. Nobody: I've gotta get outta here!!

(Mr. Nobody teleports away.)

Spider-Girl: Well, that was fun.  
Wild Thing: We did real good.  
Darkdevil: Nice work, but you've got to work harder if you want to keep up. See ya later kids.

(Darkdevil disappears as the others stare on.)

The End.


	6. New XKids

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 6: New X-Kids

(It opens with Rogue talking to Jim as Marie heads off to Bayville Middle School.)

Marie: Bye Mama, Bye Daddy.  
Jim: Later Munchkin.  
Rogue: Bye Baby Girl.

(Cut to school as Marie is reading _New Moon_ when Ben walks up.)

Ben: Well, it's great to have everything back to normal. We have all our parents, and now we're helping them fight bad guys.  
Marie: I know. I wonder what Mama and Daddy were talking about before I left.

(Cut back to the Mansion as the kids go back home. Rogue and Jim are waiting for Marie expectantly.)

Rogue: Baby Girl, you won't believe this!  
Marie: What?  
Rogue: I'm pregnant!  
Marie: Oh my! Congratulations Mom! (Slyly) Way to go Dad.

(Kyle walks up to Kurt and Laura.)

Kyle: Mom, Dad, where do babies come from?  
Kurt: Um... Well...  
Laura: Let's go inside. Heh-heh.

(Everyone laughs.)

The End.


	7. Venom's Return

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 7: Venom's Return

(It opens as Marie is cooing to Rogue's stomach.)

Marie (sweetly): Oh and how's my little brother or sister today?  
Rogue: Marie, it's only been a few weeks since I got pregnant. The only give away is that I'm eating beef jerky with every meal.  
Marie: Oh, alright. What is the baby by the way?  
Jim: We don't know. We figure it'll be more fun to find out when we look down there and say, "Oh there it is/isn't."  
Marie: Okay.

(An alarm sounds. Logan runs up with his outfit, minus the mask on.)

Logan: Kids, we've gotta move!  
Jim: I'll go too!

(Cut to Bayville as Wolverine, Liger, Spider-Man, Wild Thing, Spider-Girl, and Scarlet Spider arrive to find Venom tearing up down town.)

Wild Thing: Holy crap!  
Liger: Marie!  
Wild Thing: Sorry.  
Venom: We are Venom! We are pleased to meet the younger X-Men!  
Spider-Girl: Time to beat up the Anti-Spider-Man!

(Venom roars and pounds her into the ground.)

Scarlet Spider: Sis! I'm gonna pound you into the ground!

(Scarlet Spider webs Venom up and slams him into a wall. Venom jumps on Scarlet Spider and slams him into the ground too.)

Wild Thing: Looks like it's time to kick butt and chew gum, and I'm outta gum!

(Wild Thing slams her claws into Venom, and she unsheathes several psi-blades at Venom, and he wobbles forward.)

Venom: Not bad. We're impressed.

(Venom grabs Wild Thing and slams her down.)

Spider-Man: Stop this Eddie!  
Venom: We are much more than Eddie Brock! We are VENOM!  
Darkdevil: How about a little assistance from a real hero?  
Liger: Who in the name Apocalypse's balls is that?  
Darkdevil: Watch your language Liger. There are kids present. I am Darkdevil!  
Wolverine: Okay.  
Venom: Ah. We remember you.  
Darkdevil: Nice to see you again Brock! Time for my fire ball!

(Darkdevil conjures up a ball of fire, and he slams it at Venom who is recoiled back, and he is webbed up by Spider-Man.)

Spider-Man: Got you Brock! Liger, the audio disabler!

(Liger grabs a small device and turns it on. Audio waves erupt from it, and the Symbiote squeals and falls off Brock. Wolverine then throws an energy bomb that freezes the Symbiote, and Spider-Man webs it up.)

Eddie: I'll get my other half back Parker, and then I'll destroy you and your kids!  
Spider-Man: Sorry Eddie, but you're going back to Ravencroft, and the Symbiote is going to SHIELD.  
Darkdevil: Later, and tell your kids I'm expecting another training session. They need to strengthen themselves.  
Liger: Well we'll be training our kids on how to fight!  
Darkdevil: Good. If you want an updated version of that stuff call me.

(Darkdevil vanishes, and Spider-Man stares on confused.)

Spider-Man: O... K...

The End.


	8. Double Good News

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 8: Double Good News

(It opens on Saturday as Marie's talking to Rogue's stomach. Rogue looks about 19 weeks into the pregnancy.)

Marie (cooing): And how's my little brother or sister doin'?

(Marie has her hand on Rogue's stomach, and she suddenly feels a kick.)

Rogue: Oh my...  
Marie: Daddy! The baby kicked!  
Jim: Really?

(Cut to later as Rogue has to go to her OBGYN to check on the baby.)

Doctor: Looks like the babies are fine.  
Rogue: Oh, great! (Pause) Babies?  
Jim: Babies?

(Cut to the mansion. Everyone's surprised by this.)

Marie: Oh! You're havin' twins? I can't believe it!  
Rogue: I know. I need something to eat. Anyone got any sardine pizza?

The End.


	9. Symbiote War Part 1: The Bonding

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 9: Symbiote War Part 1

The Bonding

(It opens with the Symbiote breaking out of SHIELD. Cut to Ravencroft as it slithers through Eddie's shower. He then emerges as Venom and roars.)

Venom: We're baaack!

(Cut to a store as Mary Jane is buying something for Ben's birthday. Suddenly, a loud screech is heard and Mary Jane falls over unconscious. Cut to the mansion as Marie, May, and Ben are talking when the alarm goes off.)

Marie: We've got this!

(Cut to the store as Wild Thing, Spider-Girl, and Scarlet Spider arrive. They see Mary Jane on the ground almost unconscious.)

Mary Jane: Ben? May?  
Scarlet Spider: Mom.

(All three of them are knocked down as they look up and see a very familiar face.)

Venom: Kiddies.  
Spider-Girl: Venom.

(Venom grabs all three in a bone cracking bear hug.)

Venom: We're going to enjoy the pain this will cause your father, Parker, and we'll also enjoy killing your mother, and I'll also enjoy killing the X-Men.  
Scarlet Spider: Leave...  
Spider-Girl: Our parents...  
Wild Thing: ALONE!

(As they break free, three pieces of the Symbiote break free and attach themselves to the three kids.)

Wild Thing: What's happening?

(Wild Thing's Symbiote causes the area around her eyes to be covered in something reminiscent of Black Cat's mask, and the rest of her outfit looks the same but more sharp and angular.)

Spider-Girl: I don't know. (Spider-Girl gains the Black Spider-Man look, but the symbol remains the same, except white, and her compact webbing devices appear as white slots in her suit.) But I like it!

(Scarlet Spider gains the Black Spider-Man look with his spider symbol remaining the same too.)

Black Spider: Venom, get ready for a world of pain!

(Symbiote Wild Thing plunges all six of her claws into Venom's chest, and he screams. Venom tries to pull Wild Thing off, but she acts like a wild wolf and keeps jutting back and forth. Black Spider-Girl then webs Venom up and tosses him into a wall.)

Black Spider-Girl: You're going to pay, freak!

(Black Spider then grabs a car and throws it at Venom. He falls off and begins to pant.)

Venom: You brats dare to take the others from me? I will take the girl from you.

(Venom slowly walks to Mary Jane.)

Black Spider-Girl & Black Spider: MOM!  
Symbiote Wild Thing: I've got this!

(Symbiote Wild Thing grabs a truck, and she smashes it at Venom and causes it to explode with her psi-claws, which are now red. Venom's lying on the ground.)

Black Spider: Brock! Look at me when I talk to you!  
Mary Jane: Ben? May?  
Black Spider & Black Spider-Girl: Mom.

(As they approach Mary Jane, everyone's suits return to normal.)

Mary Jane: Hey kids. I got your birthday present for you Ben, but then...  
Scarlet Spider: Don't worry about it, Mom. You'll be okay. (Mary Jane's carried off by the ambulance.) Everything will be fine, Mom. I love my present!  
Wild Thing: What on Earth happened back there?  
Spider-Girl: I have absolutely no idea.  
Darkdevil: You may be in over your heads.

(They turn around, but they don't see anyone. They then walk home.)

To Be Continued.


	10. Symbiote War Part 2: Offspring

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 10: Symbiote War Part 2

Offspring

(It opens the night after the fight with Venom. Ben and May are talking to Mary Jane.)

Ben: Mom! You're okay! When I heard Venom threatening you, I...  
May: Maybe that explains why we...  
Mary Jane: Why what? Become those other versions of you? Your dad and I told you what that suit does to people, and how it changes them!  
Ben: It actually worked for me back there, Mom!  
Mary Jane: Please Honey, don't use it anymore.  
May: Okay Mom. We promise.

(Cut to the next day. Scarlet Spider, Spider-Girl, and Wild Thing are exploring the city when they run into Darkdevil.)

Darkdevil: Hey squirts. I need to tell you something. The Anti-Mutant League is attacking an area close by the Institute, and I've heard some weird things since you fought Venom.  
Scarlet Spider: Right! We're off.  
Darkdevil: Also, I'd like to discuss something with you three.  
Spider-Girl: What?  
Darkdevil: The black suits you gained.  
Wild Thing: Hey! We can't get rid of it, but we might as well make use of them.  
Darkdevil: And how long do you expect to control them?  
Wild Thing: I- I don't know. But I do now that we can't take a break! We're heroes!  
Darkdevil: You're three pre-teens with aliens on you!  
Scarlet Spider: Look, let's discuss this after we fight the Anti-Mutant League.

(Cut to a tall building as the Anti-Mutant League attacks the gang.)

Wild Thing: Time for the drum- (Suddenly, several people climb up the building acting like insane spiders.) What the crap?  
Scarlet Spider: These guys are acting like...  
Spider-Girl: Us.

(The odd citizens attack, and Wild Thing, Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Girl actually defend the Anti-Mutant League. The people have the same abilities as Spider-Man, and eventually, Wild Thing slams one of them into the ground and black goo drops out of them.)

Wild Thing: Ew.

(Eventually, they manage to defeat all of them when the police arrive. Wild Thing's holding one off from eating her.)

Police: Stop right there Wild Thing!  
Wild Thing: Wait, what? These things are attackin' me and my friends! They aint normal!

(The police fire, and Wild Thing eventually tosses the infected citizens.)

Scarlet Spider: I think we better run now!

(Cut to a few moments later as the kids arrive at the place Darkdevil's at. He pins them to the wall.)

Darkdevil: What did you do?  
Spider-Girl: Those... Things were insane. We had to stop them!  
Darkdevil: Alright, but don't think I've forgotten about your new duds. Anyway, I heard of some disturbances in Hell's Kitchen. Why don't you squirts check it out?  
Wild Thing: Right.

(Cut to the small alley square called Hell's Kitchen. The three are looking around when Wolverine attacks. He's still wearing his old suit as he likes it better than the one he wore after the Sentinel incident. They duck, and Wolverine falls to the ground.)

Wild Thing: Granddad! What are you doin'?  
Wolverine: You look like Marie and the web head's kids. But none of you smell right. You're some of them.  
Scarlet Spider: One of... Wait. You can smell...?  
Wolverine: Yup. And you're one of 'em, bub.  
Spider-Girl: Oh, trust me, Logan. We're the good guys.  
Wolverine: Prove it. Marie, who stood by your bed when you were sick before the attack on the mansion?  
Wild Thing: Ben.  
Wolverine: Alright. Web-Head Jr.! What did you do to help your old man and Liger save Fielder from Sabertooth and Deadpool?  
Scarlet Spider: We threw stones at them.  
Wolverine: Alright. Final question. Princess Web-Head! How did you get away from the Green Goblin when your old man and Liger came to stop him?  
Spider-Girl: Goblin let us go.  
Wolverine: Alright. You're definitely still you.  
Scarlet Spider: Glad you're not gonna gut us.  
Wolverine: If that thing gets a hold of you, gutting is still an option!  
Wild Thing: And that proves Granddad isn't one of 'em.

(Cut to a few moments later as they talk in the mansion.)

Scarlet Spider: Maybe we should look for Venom. He has to be responsible for this.  
Wild Thing: Right. Later Granddad!  
Rogue: Wait right- (They're already gone.) There. Kids!

(Cut to an alley way as someone's captured by four tentacles.)

Spider-Girl: Oh boy.

(They walk in to find the people from before being thrown into odd pods that turn them into what look like slender versions of Venom with four white tentacles on their backs.)

Wild Thing: What the...?  
Venom: What do you think kids?  
Scarlet Spider: Venom! What did you do?  
Venom: Don't you believe in adoption Parker? After all, you and your friends are the mommy.  
Spider-Girl: Eww.  
Venom: You three took a part of us, but that only made us stronger. We shall spread and take over everything.  
Scarlet Spider: Eddie, that is wrong on so many levels.  
Venom: Eddie? We don't listen to Eddie anymore. Now, die!

(Wild Thing and Spider-Girl fight the Venomlings while Scarlet Spider is fighting Venom.)

Wild Thing: it's no good! They're too strong, and they keep multiplyin'!  
Spider-Girl: We've gotta destroy that pod!  
Scarlet Spider: Ah! Venom's too strong! We have to use it.  
Spider-Girl: We promised Mom we wouldn't!  
Wild Thing: We have too! I'll take care of the pod! Spider-Girl, you take care of the Venomlings!

(The three of them activate their Symbiotes, and Symbiote Wild Thing tares the pod apart, and Black Spider-Girl is able to take care of the Venomlings. Black Spider is pounding Venom. Eventually, Black Spider smashes Venom into the ground, but he quickly gets away.)

Venom: We'll meet again. We promise.

(Venom walks away.)

Black Spider: We'll be ready freak!  
Wild Thing: Ben, I think we can afford to stop using our suits.

(Black Spider looks to find Spider-Girl and Wild Thing have already returned to normal. He deactivates his suit, and they web off.)

Scarlet Spider: What do we do about these things?

To Be Continued.


	11. Symbiote War Part 3: Speeding

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 11: Symbiote War Part 3

Speeding

(It opens as the guys see several people being rounded up and put in an odd tent. When Spider-Girl, Scarlet Spider, and Wild Thing arrive, they're immediately held at gun point as Black Widow and Lieutenant America arrive.)

Lieutenant America: Sorry you three, but you're under arrest.  
Scarlet Spider: What? Why?

(Suddenly, Quicksilver arrives, and he's angry.)

Quicksilver: Where is she? Where's Wanda?  
Scarlet Spider: What?  
Spider-Girl: Mr. Maximoff, what's going on?  
Wild Thing: Quicksilver?  
Quicksilver: Where is she? Where's my sister?  
Black Widow: Calm down, Quicksilver, she's been infected.  
Quicksilver: Where is she?

(Quicksilver's about to attack when Black Widow shoots him in defense. Suddenly, Scarlet Witch runs out. She doesn't look infected, but there's an odd look in her eyes in addition to the hour.)

Scarlet Witch: What have you done to my brother?

(Scarlet Witch goes to him, and suddenly, the Symbiote on her goes to Quicksilver, and he screams. When he's seen again, Quicksilver has a silver look, and he has a mouth and eyes similar to Venom, except they're black.)

Scarlet Witch (weakly): Pietro.

(Symbiote Quicksilver runs off, and Black Widow and Lieutenant America stare at the three super pre-teens angrily.)

Lieutenant America: For the last time, you are under-  
Fury: Wait!  
Lieutenant America: Never mind.  
Fury: The world's in danger, and these three are the only ones to save it.

(Cut to the mansion as they see SHIELD blocking every possible way out of the city.)

Liger: I just heard some news about Symbiotes that are running fools.  
Scarlet Witch: Pietro.  
Wild Thing: We've got this, pops.

(Cut to several Quicksilverlings attacking the park when they're attacked by Wild Thing, Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Girl. The Quicksilverlings look like less humane versions of Symbiote Quicksilver. When they manage to beat all of them, Symbiote Quicksilver speeds in.)

Symbiote Quicksilver: Kill. Time to kill.  
Wild Thing: Crap, crap, crap, crap!

(Symbiote Quicksilver pounds the three of them in fast forward.)

Spider-Girl: I hate to say it, but...

(The three of them change into their Symbiotes.)

Black Spider: Time for a web swinging ass kicking!

(Black Spider webs up Symbiote Quicksilver's feat, and Black Spider-Girl pounds him in the head to disorient him. Then Symbiote Wild Thing blast away some of Quicksilver with psi-blades.)

Black Spider-Girl: Okay, we need to beat that thing up enough, so Quicksilver can get out!  
Symbiote Wild Thing: I call it!

(Symbiote Wild Thing punches Symbiote Quicksilver repeatedly.)

Symbiote Wild Thing: Quicksilver, get out here you depressed jerk!

(Eventually, a blow to the head causes Symbiote Quicksilver to scream in his real voice. The three deactivate their suits and begin encouraging Quicksilver.)

Spider-Girl: Come on, Quicksilver, you can do this!  
Scarlet Spider: Fight that thing!  
Wild Thing: You can do it!

(Quicksilver screams and super speeds through the suit, and the Symbiote dies from the vibrations.)

Spider-Girl: Mr. Maximoff, are you okay?  
Quicksilver (weakly): Wanda, is Wanda okay?  
Wild Thing: She's at the mansion.  
Quicksilver: Take me there.

(Cut to the mansion as Pietro hugs Wanda. Mary Jane looks away from Ben and May, and Rogue is hugging and kissing Marie in a way only a pregnant mother could.)

Rogue: Oh sweetie... You smell terrible, but you're okay!  
Marie: Easy Ma. Easy.

To Be Continued.


	12. Symbiote War Part 4: Prey

**0Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 12: Symbiote War Part 4

Prey

(It opens at the Mansion as Mary Jane loads up a gun, and Rogue is gearing up to fight too.)

Ben: What are you guys doing?  
Mary Jane: We're going to go help.  
Marie: Ya can't do this Mama. What about the babies?  
Rogue: They'll be fine. Spidey and Liger are comin' with us.  
Darkdevil: Along with me.  
May: Darkdevil? Alright, I guess we have to trust you.  
Liger: By the way, your Granddad wants to see you, Ben, and May at the church.  
Marie: Right.

(Cut to the church as Spider-Girl, Scarlet Spider, and Wild Thing arrive at the roof of the church with Wolverine waiting there.)

Wolverine: I got a plan to trap the creepy-crawlers. There are several perishers inside. We hit that bell to get the Symbiotes out here, and then we stun them with the bell and take care of them.  
Spider-Girl: Right!

(Spider-Girl uses a web shot to ring the bell, and the three kids scream and hold their ears.)

Scarlet Spider: Oh god! Not your best idea!  
Spider-Girl: No!  
Wild Thing: They're comin'!

(Several Symbiotes arrive. Mainly a large bulky kind that SHIELD has labeled Berserkers.)

Wolverine: Alright half-pints. Time to fight! (The four of them fight the Symbiotes off until the SHIELD hellicarier for the perishers arrive, and the hellicarier's about to lift off when several Berserkers appear and use their tendrils to stop the hellicarier from taking off.) I got this!

(Wolverine jumps on top of the Berserkers and pounds on them until the Berserkers dog pile on Wolverine.)

Wild Thing: Granddad!

(The three of them go down and find a black Berserker with Wolverine's mask style on his head, and an orange head. He also has Wolverine's claws.)

Scarlet Spider: Crap.

(Symbiote Wolverine smashes the kids into the wall, and Scarlet Spider looks at them.)

Spider-Girl: Ben, we already broke our promise twice.  
Scarlet Spider: We have to do it again.  
Wild Thing: We have to go easy on him. Remember, Granddad's in there.

(They activate their suits, and Symbiote Wild Thing fights Symbiote Wolverine as the others keep the extra Symbiotes at bay.)

Symbiote Wild Thing: Granddad, wake up! Fight that thing!  
Symbiote Wolverine: You've been a bad girl, and it's time for Granddad Logan to spank you!  
Symbiote Wild Thing: I won't give up!

(Eventually, Symbiote Wolverine jumps to the top of the church and throws the bell down. Symbiote Wild Thing jumps out of the way. Symbiote Wolverine then throws the bell, but Black Spider gets in the way and uses his webs to force the bell back onto Symbiote Wolverine. He shudders, and the three gang up on Wolverine and knock him down. He then returns to normal and begins to cut himself to get the Symbiote off. Everyone's returned to normal.)

Scarlet Spider: Doesn't that hurt?  
Wolverine: Like hell, but I'm used to it. (Eventually, Wolverine guts the rest of the Symbiote off, and he looks at the kids.) Thanks.  
Spider-Girl: No problem. We better go check on our parents.

(Cut to the Mansion as they notice that everyone has a sad look on their faces.)

Scarlet Spider: Hey guys, where are our parents?  
Cyclops: We managed to get the rest of the uninfected citizens out, but we lost track of Jim, Rogue, Peter, and MJ. Darkdevil's missing too.  
Jean: We have no idea where they are.  
Spider-Girl: No. No, they can't be gone! We'll find them!  
Wild Thing: Yeah! Our parents are tough! We'll find 'em before they become Symbiotes!  
Emma: Marie...  
Symbiote Wild Thing: SHUT UP!

(She holds her claws to Emma's throat. She then retracts them.)

Wild Thing: No. I can't give in to this thing.  
Scarlet Spider: It doesn't matter what you believe! We'll go look for them!

(The three of them run off as Wolverine holds Marvel Girl and Gambler back.)

Wolverine: They have to deal with this on their own.

To Be Continued.


	13. Symbiote War Part 5: FatherDaughter

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 13: Symbiote War Part 5

Father-Daughter Trouble

(It opens at the town square of Bayville as Wild Thing, Spider-Girl, and Scarlet Spider save a SHIELD member from a Venomling. They then grab the guy.)

Wild Thing: Where are our parents and Darkdevil?  
SHIELD Soldier: What?  
Scarlet Spider: Four people. Two of them are Liger and Spider-Man! One of the girls has her arm in a cast, and another one was about four months pregnant!  
Spider-Girl: Where are they?  
SHIELD Soldier: We could try an emergency point about five miles away.  
Scarlet Spider: Show us!

(Cut to the Emergency Point. They drop off the SHIELD Soldier, and Darkdevil suddenly appears with Mary Jane and Rogue.)

Wild Thing: Mama!  
Scarlet Spider & Spider-Girl: Mom!  
Rogue: Is it really them, this time?  
Darkdevil: We don't have time for this!

(They begin to walk to a SHIELD tank.)

Scarlet Spider: Mom, I promise, I won't use it again!  
Mary Jane: You made that promise before Ben! (Before they walk away, Mary Jane's eyes suddenly widen.) Quick, kids. Come with us!  
Rogue: What's going-? (She looks where Mary Jane was looking.) Come on kids, come with us!  
Darkdevil: Hurry up! We have to get out of here!

(Suddenly, several Venomlings, Berserkers, and thinner versions of the Berserkers attack the kids and dog pile them as Darkdevil forces Mary Jane and Rogue onto the tank. A few moments later, the dog piles begin to bulge.)

Scarlet Spider: One more time. Just... One... More... TIME!

(Black Spider, Black Spider-Girl, and Symbiote Wild Thing force themselves out and pound down the Symbiotes until they're just civilians who run off to safe points.)

Symbiote Wild Thing: We have to get to Daddy! I saw him run off a few seconds ago.

(Cut to the top of a tall building as Symbiote Liger is surrounded by several types of Symbiotes. Symbiote Liger looks like a slimmer version of Symbiote Wolverine.)

Symbiote Liger: Marie. Daddy's been waiting for you.  
Symbiote Wild Thing: Daddy, don't do this!

(Symbiote Liger lunges at Wild Thing, and they fight while Black Spider and Black Spider-Girl fight the Symbiotes. Suddenly, they see that they're hopelessly out numbered when several Symbiotes are shot away.)

Black Spider & Black Spider-Girl: Mom?  
Mary Jane: Don't lay a hand on my babies you alien bastards!  
Symbiote Liger: You're making me angry, MJ!  
Symbiote Wild Thing: Stop this Daddy! (Symbiote Wild Thing pounds Symbiote Liger into a wall. Symbiote Liger then charges at Mary Jane and throws her off the hellicarier, but Black Spider saves her, and Black Spider-Girl knocks Symbiote Liger over, and he knocks his head on the corner of a building, and he lands hard on the ground.) DADDY!  
Black Spider: Oh my god. What have we done?

(Cut to the ground as Wild Thing holds Liger's head. He's badly beaten up, and you can see his skeleton in places. The Symbiote that infected him lies on the floor as a lifeless puddle due to the physical damage it took in the fall.)

Liger: Hi Honey.  
Wild Thing (tearing up): Please don't die, Daddy. Please don't die.

(The hellicarier comes down as Scarlet Spider, Spider-Girl, Mary Jane, and Rogue jump down.)

Rogue: Jim.  
Wild Thing: You're gonna be okay Daddy.

(Wild Thing lifts Liger up and sets him down.)

Liger: Kid, promise me something.  
Wild Thing: What Daddy?  
Liger: Kick Venom's butt.  
Wild Thing: We will Daddy.

(Suddenly, a communication device inside Scarlet Spider's mask goes off.)

Scarlet Spider: James?  
Lieutenant America: Stark's just finished the device. We'd like all of you there to see all the Symbiotes bite the big one.  
Scarlet Spider: Wouldn't miss it.

(They go off to the mansion in the hellicarier.)

To Be Continued.


	14. Symbiote War Part 6: SpiderVenom

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 14: Symbiote War Part 6

Spider-Venom

(It opens at the Mansion as everyone watches the screen.)

Iron Man: Alright. I push this button, and a sonic wave will be emitted throughout the city to destroy the Symbiotes.  
Wild Thing: Yeah! Destroy those alien bastards!  
Rogue: Marie!  
Wild Thing: Oops.  
Iron Man: Okay, the device is in place.  
Black Widow: Prepare to fire. On my... Oh no.  
Lieutenant America: W-what's wrong?

(The camera man is suddenly pulled up to someone who looks like Venom from _Spider-Man 3_.)

Mary Jane: Peter?  
Symbiote Spider-Man: We are so much more than Parker now. We are, Spider-Venom!  
Wild Thing & Rogue: Oh shit.  
Spider-Venom: We have disabled the data link! Now we cannot be defeated! We only want one thing! May, Ben, and Marie. They stole a part of us, and they are the reason we are here.  
Rogue: No way!  
Wild Thing: Alright.  
Rogue: Say what?  
Scarlet Spider: It started with us. It has to end with us.  
Spider-Girl: Remember Mom, Dad always taught us that with great power comes great responsibility.  
Spider-Venom: We look forward to seeing you dear. Now this one has lost his usefulness.

(He webs up the camera man and lets him go. He falls several feet, but stops just short of the pavement with a deafening crack.)

Gambler: Eww.

(Cut to the Trask building, which is where the sonic emitter is. The three of them arrive and go Symbiote to be a match for Spider-Venom. Suddenly, they're grabbed by Spider-Venom and pulled up.)

Spider-Venom: We had such high hopes for you, May. I guess we were wrong.  
Black Spider-Girl: Shut up and get off my dad!

(Black Spider-Girl knees Spider-Venom in the groin and he howls. Black Spider-Girl then fights him while Symbiote Wild Thing and Black Spider run up to the sonic emitter. Suddenly, Black Spider-Girl appears as she is being choked by Spider-Venom.)

Black Spider: Sis!

(Black Spider pounds Spider-Venom into a wall, and he prepares to activate the device when Spider-Venom begins to speak.)

Spider-Venom: Wait. How can you defend the city without the parts of us that you have? Use that machine and your power will be gone.

(He groans, and the suit recedes to reveal Peter's face.)

Peter: No Ben, use the machine!  
Spider-Venom: Destroy it.  
Peter: Use it!  
Spider-Venom: Destroy it!  
Peter Use it!

(Black Spider stares at the machine, and initiates the machine. It releases a powerful sonic wave that gets rid of all of their suits, and Peter is lying there in a tattered version of his Spider-Man outfit.)

Spider-Girl: Dad. Are you okay?  
Scarlet Spider: Hold on everyone. I'm getting something from the Mansion.  
Fury: Good job kids. The Symbiotes are history and... Wait a moment. We're picking something up from our main Hellicarier. Venom's there! The whole crew's been compromised! You have to get there, fast!

(The X-Men arrive in the Blackbird.)

Liger: Need a lift?  
Peter: Yeah, it's a little out of web range.

(They climb in and fly to the Hellicarier.)

To Be Continued.


	15. Symbiote War Part 7: Finale Battle

**Generation X**

**Season 1**

Episode 15: Symbiote War Part 7

Final Battle

(It opens at the Hellicarier as the X-Men fight off the Symbiote SHIELD Soldiers.)

Cyclops: Alright, according to Black Widow, we have to disable those computer scramblers, so Iron Man can set off the self-destruct system.  
Wild Thing: Leave this to us.

(As the X-Men and Freedom Force handle the Symbiotes, Wild Thing destroys the starboard scrambler, and Scarlet Spider and Spider-Girl destroy the other scramblers. Unfortunately, the detonation doesn't go off.)

Scarlet Spider: What?

(Suddenly, several large tentacles appear.)

Spider-Girl: Crap!  
Wild Thing: You guys get out of here!  
Liger: No way! You're my daughter! Plus your mother will kill me if she finds out I left you alone.  
Wild Thing (puppy dog look): Please Daddy.  
Liger: No!  
Wild Thing: Pwetty pwease Daddy?  
Liger: Oh alright! Seriously, I wish Mom never invented that look.

(The X-Men head off as a giant five headed version of Venom appears.)

Scarlet Spider: Holy cow.  
Symbiote Venom: You three have been thorns in our side long enough. Once we kill you, we shall use this vehicle to take over the entire world.  
Spider-Girl: What about all the innocent people, Mr. Brock? This goes against everything you believe.  
Symbiote Venom: Eddie Brock is no longer part of us. But once we kill you, your power will complete us.  
Wild Thing: Over our dead bodies!  
Symbiote Venom: As you wish.

(Four of Symbiote Venom's heads launch out, and Wild Thing manages to cut one of them off, and Scarlet Spider and Spider-Girl destroy the other two.)

Wild Thing: Is that all y'all got? (Symbiote Venom spits out several Berserkers, both regular and slim.) Ah, shit!

(As Wild Thing and Scarlet Spider fight the Berserkers, Spider-Girl fights the final head. Eventually, she gets inside the head and causes it to explode. Symbiote Venom screams, and all the Berserkers disappear.)

Scarlet Spider: It's no good. We need help from the inside. Eddie! Hey Mr. Brock, I wanna talk to you, the real Venom!

(Symbiote Venom slams himself on the three of them, but they get away.)

Symbiote Venom: We do not listen to Brock!  
Spider-Girl: Mr. Brock, my dad told me about you! Are you willing to hurt all these innocent people?  
Symbiote Venom: Shut up brat!

(They jump away as Symbiote Venom attacks again. Suddenly, Venom appears, with small black cables attaching him to Symbiote Venom.)

Venom: You kids. I'm gonna-  
Wild Thing: What? Destroy innocent people!

(Symbiote Venom slams at them again, but they jump to the very top as Symbiote Venom appears behind them, and Venom appears beside them.)

Venom: So tired. Help me!

(Wild Thing, Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Girl all extend their hands.)

Scarlet Spider: Take our hands!

(Venom grabs all three of them and webs their wrists together.)

Wild Thing: Hey, what are ya doin'?  
Venom: Kids, you have to get out of here! (Venom tosses them into a wall where their webbed up wrists hold them there. Venom then makes a web line to one of the turbines.) My mind! My flesh! My heart! Time to die like a man!  
Spider-Girl: Mr. Brock!

(Venom climbs into the turbine, and Symbiote Venom screams as the entire Hellicarier blows up, completely annihilating it. Cut to the Mansion a few weeks later as the X-Men celebrate.)

Rogue: Good job, Marie.  
Marie: Thanks Mama.  
Mary Jane: Kids, your father and I are so proud of you!  
Ben: But we broke our promise, repeatedly.  
Peter: But you made the right choice when it really counted.  
Rogue: By the way Marie.  
Marie: Uh-oh.

(Cut to the bathroom as Marie has a bar of soap in her mouth.)

Rogue: Sorry, but I have to enforce the rules sweetie.

(Marie smiles weakly and Rogue waves back as she runs to the toilet to throw up.)

The End.


End file.
